This invention relates to pneumatic tractor tires for use on farm tractors and like vehicles.
It is widely recognized in the tire designing technology that a change in the tread structure of a tractor tire that results in improved draw bar traction over a prior art tire under one set of soil conditions will not necessarily be better, or even equal, under a much different set of soil conditions also. It is also widely recognized that tread design features that are aimed at providing improved draw bar characteristics for a tractor operated in a field may very likely result in less than desirable ride vibration characteristics when the same tractor tire is operated on a paved roadway, and vice versa.
A tractor tire in accordance with the present invention has exhibited draw bar traction that is substantially equal to, or better than, a prior art tractor tire that has been recognized in the tire industry for having exceptionally good draw bar traction characteristics, while exhibiting acceptable ride vibration characteristics in both on and off the road operation.